<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selfish by cinnamonbunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905950">Selfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonbunnie/pseuds/cinnamonbunnie'>cinnamonbunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flustered asra, i lov him dearly, im sad these days i need soft shit lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonbunnie/pseuds/cinnamonbunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asra decides he's keeping you to himself today. Smooches ensue. Have your fix of that good mushy stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how many times he woke up this way, Asra would never get fully used to it. How could he? Four years ago he’d assumed he’d never have you in his arms again, yet here you were sleeping peacefully and snuggling into him. Your hair flew out in tangles every which way, a small bit of drool dripped from your mouth to his chest, your arms were wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, if it was even possible. Small snores escaped you, rumbling against his chest. Just looking at you like this, so carefree and unperturbed with the anxieties of everyday life, made his shared heart swell. </p>
<p>You were the definition of beauty. </p>
<p>Lazy days between you two weren’t often. You were a hard worker, it was nearly impossible for Asra to get you to slow down sometimes - though you would say the exact same about him when he gets far too involved in a project. However, hearing the rain pounding against the window and the wind whipping against the shop’s sign was enough for Asra to make the executive decision to call it a day. It’s just one day, and if someone truly had an emergency he knows he wouldn’t be able to stop you from doing anything you could to help. His selfless darling, always putting themself into trouble for the sake of others. He adored it about you, truly, but he did wish you would take care of yourself first for once. You deserved a day off; a day for him to keep you to himself, to be a little selfish. Though he had to admit, this was just as much for himself as it was for you. He loved nothing more than to hold you tight against his chest, to feel your heartbeat in tandem with his and let the warmth you gave him consume him entirely.</p>
<p>Asra nestled his face into your messy hair and breathed in deeply, getting slightly dizzy at the overwhelming scent of you; it was almost intoxicating.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed staying like that before he felt you stir. He leaned back to watch your face as you awoke, eyes fluttering open and a yawn catching your lips. You blinked a couple times and then noticed Asra’s stare; his eyes shining with adoration and cheeks warm. You couldn’t help a small smile from making its way across your face, cheeks warming. “What’re you lookin’ at?” Your cute sleepy voice, still a little raspy, sent yet another arrow through his heart. He hummed, eyes never leaving your face, “Nothing short of a masterpiece, my dear.” You rolled your eyes and gave him a light smack, but the dopey grin you wore told him everything he needed to know. He couldn’t help but chuckle; he knew you hated when he got too mushy but it was your fault for bringing it out of him in the first place. Besides, who would he be to not tell you exactly how deeply he felt about you whenever he could? He lost his chance once and it was his deepest regret - he won’t ever make that mistake again.</p>
<p>His hand traced from where it sat at your waist, up your side, and to your face, caressing your cheek with a slightly calloused thumb. You leaned into it and closed your eyes, giving a light hum. You could feel him pull you closer, and then warm lips on your forehead. It was almost too easy to wrap your hand into his hair and pull him into a deep kiss, your lips moving in sync as they had thousands of times before. It took only one second for you to pull away for a breath and he was already peppering your face and neck with light kisses, giving you those giggles he loved so much as you half-heartedly pleaded for him to stop. A laugh bubbles up from him, tickling where his lips are against your neck. “I’m simply-” Kiss, “showing you-” Kiss, “how much-” Kiss, “I love you,” he finished, punctuating with a final soft kiss to your lips. He moved back to gaze at your warm face and lovestruck smile - how could it be possible for one to look so enticing? </p>
<p>His trance was cut off with your lips meeting his own, forcing a quiet surprised “Mmf-” out of him, having not noticed you closing in on him. He took no time to recover and kiss back, pulling your waist to his so your bodies pressed together. Your hands tangled in his fluffy hair, pulling lightly, almost teasingly. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, you pulled away, leaving him with a whine caught in his throat. You giggled at his flustered expression and kissed him lightly on the nose, “I love you too, dummy.” He ducked his face into your neck, equally to hide his blush and to nuzzle you while the butterflies in his stomach calmed down enough for him to speak. Flustering him was always an easy task for you but something about today has made him extra soft; he silently blames you for being too cute for this to be fair. </p>
<p>He feels you starting to pull away and holds onto you tighter, preventing you from moving. You smile and pet his hair gently, “Asra, my love, we have to get up. The shop-” He shushes you effectively with a chaste kiss. He runs his hands down your sides and brushes your hair with his fingers gently as he speaks, “Darling, don’t you think we’ve earned a day off? You work far too hard, and besides, who would be going out in this weather?” He nodded towards the window, howling wind and rain still pouring down. </p>
<p>You gave him a stern look; it wasn’t unusual for him to try to convince you to close up shop - hell, he’d probably keep you here in this bed every day if he could. He pouted and gave you those eyes he knows you can’t resist, “Please dear, for me? Let me be selfish just for one day. I want to keep you to myself, no one else.” You’ve heard that before but it still made your heart beat wildly regardless. You sighed and gave up, flopping back down into the bed, “I suppose just one day off can’t hurt.” Asra broke into a wide grin at his success, squeezing you tight. He knew his affect on you and used it to his advantage far too often, the sly bastard. You never minded too much though, as long as he gave you a fair amount of kisses in return. Not to mention you did the same to him on multiple occasions to get your way.</p>
<p>You pressed your cheek into his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat as well as the rain pouring in the background. You focused your energy on committing it to memory, it was perhaps the sweetest song you’ve ever heard. Asra rubbed your back gently, kissing the top of your head every few minutes. Maybe you wouldn’t mind spending every day like this now that you thought about it… Just maybe you’ll let Asra convince you to be selfish a little more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thinking about making a nsfw second part. lmk if you'd be into that lol</p>
<p>feel free to follow my arcana sideblog @foolofarcana on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>